In data centers and in other applications, it is common to mount electronic equipment such as computers and network components into racks. For example, a typical vertical rack might contain numerous server computers and/or data storage devices and power supply components. Many racks include vertical columns on which rails are mounted. The electronic equipment inside of the rack rests on these rails.
To mount the rails to the vertical columns, it is usually the case that either square holes or round holes are provided in the columns. Traditionally, rails that are designed for square hole mounting are used to engage with square-hole columns, and rails that are designed for round hole mounting are used to engage with round-hole columns.